osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Osaka Gakuin Rules and Policy
The rules of Osaka Gakuen are absolute, and must not be violated. Consequences for inappropriate conduct and breaking of rules will be conducted by the Disciplinary Committee and Faculty alike. (Note: Still Work in Progress) Campus Rules # Destruction or desecration to school property is not allowed and includes littering on school grounds, destroying school owned furniture, messing with the school’s public message boards, graffiti, and the schools plant life. Failure to comply with any of these may result in a fine, though it may be worked off through civil labor for the School or town. # Duels, or combat between two students on campus, must be approved and supervised by an authority figure, i.e. a Student Council Member or a teacher. Any fights carried out without approval or are unsupervised are subject to intervention by an authority figure or any member of the disciplinary committee. Anyone caught dueling unsupervised or unapproved on campus will face a penalty. # No sexual harassment is permitted in anyway shape or form. This extends this over excessive public displays of affection. Doing so, as a first penalty, will result in detention. # Freedom of expression or religion is allowed so long as it is not over excessive and causes a disruption with school activities. # Failure to comply with rules may lead to a warning, then detention, then suspension, then expulsion. # No disrespecting authority figures, such as a Teacher, Student Council member, or Disciplinary Committee member. # No skipping classes without a pass. If one is caught skipping, the penalty will be an immediate detention and make up work for the class skipped. # While small modifications to the uniforms and accessories are allowed, major modifications that entirely change the appearance of the uniform and concealment of facial features will not be tolerated. Something to do with better identifying students. The dress-code is as followed here # Major usage of abilities without permission may result in punishment. # No cellphones/magical devices/whatever the hell they have for permitted usage during class as distractions unless the device is cleared as a necessary learning tool. This should be brought up with the SC # Certain areas during the lunch period may not be loitered around or entered unless permission is given by an authority figure. # Students are permitted to exit School Grounds during lunch hours to eat in town, however, they must have a stamped school ID with permission from a Faculty member. # All public service buildings close at 12 A.M. sharp. Please be mindful of staff afterwards. # Discrimination based on race, abilities, gender, age, or any other aspect will not be permitted, nor tolerated. # While the playing of music is permitted through speakers in set parts of the School, overly excessive noise pollution will not be tolerated. Playing of music in a non-designated location will result in the confiscation of the device. # Students may be excused from some classes if they have a job or other similar matter that needs tending to. Combat Rules # A fight must be supervised by either a Faculty member or a member of the Student Council. # Due to the barrier around the School, harming another student excessively should not be fret upon too much. # While certain maneuvers aren't allowed, such as groin shots, ear biting, and so on, this is largely left up to the opinion of the Overseer # One side may admit defeat early on with basic phrasing, such as "I submit" or "uncle." # An Overseer may call the match early if they deem it is necessary # While not a rule, it is better recommended you stay in one location while fighting, lest the janitor come after you. # Any excessive damage done to School Property will count as vandalism and must be worked off to repay. # An alternative function of the patches on the school uniforms can be used to set up specialized dueling arenas that bound the users, negating abilities of their choosing. This can be done for those that wish to fight on equal footing, relying on sheer skill alone. The consent of both students is needed for it to activate. Dorm Rules # No coed roommates, unless a special case is made and the reason is viable. Acceptance from both parties is a must as well. # Filthy restrooms will not be tolerated. # While parties are allowed in the dorms, permission is first required from the Dorm manager or the Student Council. Afterwards, all cleaning must be done by the students. # We will not ask what goes on in the private dorms rooms unless absolutely necessary, and in turn you will not tell unless necessary. # Sexual activity will not be permitted in any part of the dorms. Rule 4 applies here with the “Don’t ask, don’t tell.” # Alcohol is permitted, so long as it's controlled and monitored by an Authority figure. (Some of these students are old as hell and not even human. Might as well apply to all) # Drugs and other illegal substances will not be tolerated. # Forbidden relics that are not checked in with the School will be confiscated, and any other forbidden magical activity will not be tolerated. # Any pet in the dormitory that is acting up with the owner unresponsive for 24 hours will be taken away. The owner will be notified and may be able to pick up the pet, but a second offense will occur in a permanent removal of the pet or expulsion. Disciplinary Committee Enforcement Rules # Over excessive force used against a student unless necessary will not be tolerated, and badge may be confiscated. # Bribes will not be tolerated, and any officer who does accept one will be kicked out of the Disciplinary Committee # The Rule of Law applies to all. There are no exceptions. Should another member of the Disciplinary Committee, or even a Student Council member, then it is the committee’s job to apprehend them regardless of circumstances for questioning. Unspoken Informal Race Rules # While the school provides blood, Vampires who want to may hunt humans in the town to feed under the Masquerade Nights pact, but may not harm the human nor over-hunt. It is customary to erase the human's memory afterwards with hypnosis, though not necessary. # The school provides a large well connecting to Hell to provide for Demons, allowing them to soak in the Hellish energies they need to attain their sustenance. Delving into any Sin to provide for this themselves may be considered a violation of the rules depending on the circumstances. # Ghosts may not phase through walls they are not permitted to. Spiritual Barriers have been applied to enforce this, but if bypassed by someway, penalty will be enforced. # Guardian Spirits that are unseen may not be used to Cheat on tests and the like. While not being a student themselves, they are considered an extension of the student and fall under the same rules and jurisdiction. # Divers are forbidden from diving into the Schools system. # Psychics may not spy on others with their abilities, or any student for that matter. # Māji may not transform unless in designated areas. # Elementals must stay in their human form unless in a designated area. # Aoquid cannot swim or take in water from the fountain or other similar locations. If they require water, the school may provide a water bottle, or simply drink at a water fountain. Swimming is only allowed in the designated areas. # Kitsune are not allowed to fight amongst clans. Despite being in Fuyu territory, it is important to honor the current neutrality of the school. If a fight must be done, please follow the formal dueling rules of the school and do not fight one of another in the halls. Category:School Lore